


Drunk Talk is Real Talk

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: After drinking more than anyone else’s liver could handle, Dean decided to finally tell the Reader how he feels, and that’s not even the worst part.





	1. Drunk Talk is Read Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, Drunkenness, Cursing, sexual language
> 
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors you might find.

You were lying on your bed, trying to read your favorite book. Usually it had you hooked by now, but tonight, your thoughts were preoccupied by Dean. After reading the same page for the tenth time, you shut the book with an annoyed sigh and threw it to the other end of your bed. 

Dean fucking Winchester. Your best friend, your savior, your cure that stopped the nightmares, but also the one who broke your heart more often than you cared to count. 

You had hoped you and Dean could have a nice evening, watching some Netflix and eat stuff that would cause Sam diabetics by simply seeing it, but Dean had other plans. He wanted to go to a bar “and have some fun”. He even asked you to tag along, but you declined. You didn’t really like bars, and you didn’t know if you could handle seeing Dean hooking up with yet another woman “and have some fun”. 

Why did your stupid heart had to fell for this stupid jerk, who was clearly not interested in you? 

Suddenly your phone rang. You looked at the display: Dean. Speaking of the devil...

“Hey Dean,” you said, trying to sound normal and not as depressed as you felt. 

“Hiya Y/N! How’s my favorite girl doing?” He asked, his voice slurring. 

Oh great! That was exactly what you don’t needed. You closed your eyes in frustration. Dean had two drunken-moods. Either he was in his self loathing-drink-mode, or he was like this. Happy, as if nothing was wrong. You couldn’t tell which one was worse. The first one for obvious reasons, but the second one made him always telling you “how awesome you are”, “how much he appreciated you” and “how much he couldn’t live without you”. Though you were more than flattered of how important you are to Dean, it hurt just as much. 

“Are you drunk?” you asked.

“I’m actually kind of drunk. Me likey!” 

“Should I ask Sam to come and get you?” you asked, hoping he wouldn’t notice you didn’t include yourself in this offer. 

“No, want you to come! You’re more fun than Sam.”

“Dean, I’ve already changed into my pj’s-” 

“Then change back. It’s not that hard. Well, at least it’s not as hard as I am” he slurred and chucked at his own joke. 

You nearly dropped your phone and blushed furiously. “W-what? Dean!” 

“’s true though,” he slurred. “You always make me so goddamn hard, Y/N.” 

“Dean-!”

“Just the thought of you... do you know how hard it is to cuddle with you and only cuddle with you? Hm? Your head resting on my shoulder, feeling your hot breath in my neck, your soft hands on my chest... but I can’t do anything, because you’d never want someone like me,” his animated rant ended in a sad tone. 

You were too stunned to say anything. Was this really happening?

“’s ok, Y/N,” Dean mumbled. “I love you, but I know you don’t want me. Why would ya? I wouldn’t want myself either. ‘m broken. I‘m poison. I‘m-” 

“Stop!” you might be not sure how to react to Dean’s confession, but you sure as hell weren’t going to allow him drown in self-loathing thoughts. “You know that’s not true, Dean.” 

“’s ok. Jus’ send Sam,” he said and ended the call. 

You were sure you broke every traffic rule at least once, when you were driving to Dean’s favorite bar. That motherfucker! Saying all the things you wanted to hear and then he just hung up, because he couldn’t see how amazing he truly was. 

As you reached the parking lot, you jumped out of the car and rushed to the entrance. You threw the doors open and stopped dead on your tracks. You should have known this was too good to be true. 

Not even ten minutes ago he confessed his feelings and now here he was, chatting up some blonde bimbo. 

Your blood boiled with anger and embarrassment. Not today, Winchester, you thought as you stalked over to him and that shank. He would not leave this bar with anyone but you. Not after what he said. 

“Dean! There you are!” you said overly-cheerful, clinging to his arm and planted a firm kiss on his cheek, you hoped lasted long enough to make that bitch understand he was yours. You turned towards her, to make sure. “Who’s she?” 

“Emma, you must be Y/N. He was talking about you all the time,” she said and winked. “Definitely a keeper, if you asked me, sister,” she said and walked away. 

Yeah...well...ok...even the best of us come to the wrong conclusions sometimes, right?

“You came,” Dean said, with the most happy smile. “Thought, after-”

“Let’s get out of here,” you said and took his hand. 

“Thought you’d never asked,” he chuckled. You rolled your eyes. Of course he had to say that. 

By the time you reached the Impala, Dean tried to fish the keys from his pocket, with little success. 

“Dean,” you stopped him, by putting your hand on his arm. “There’s no need, we can drive with my car and get Baby tomorrow.” 

Dean sighed dramatically but stopped. He looked at you and a smile spread across his face. He stepped a little closer and put his hands on you hips. “Should have known you’re the only one for me, Y/N.” He put his forehead against yours with a little bit too much force, but who are you to complain when Dean get’s all heart-eyes and handsy? 

“You’re the only one who calls her Baby. Not even Sam does that. You’re so amazing, Y/N,” he said, leaning even closer to you. 

“Dean-”

“Can I kiss you?” 

You whispered a soft ‘yes’ against his lips, before they connected. It was even better than you always imagined. His lips were so warm and soft. The slight movement of his lips creating a firework of excitement and lust inside you. 

Eventually you broke the kiss. Damn lungs with they need of air. You looked up at Dean, who wore a goofy smile. 

“That was-” you said, smiling like and idiot as well.

“Not bad,” Dean agreed, his smile turning into a smirk, his voice rough. “We should continue this somewhere more private.” 

Your knees almost gave out. 

“What do you say, princess?” Dean asked, pressing you closer to him, making sure you felt how excited he really was. 

For a second you wanted say yes, but then your rationality decided to be a party-pooper. You wanted this just as much as Dean, but not like this. Not with one of you drunk. 

You shook your head and took a step back from him. “Sorry, Dean, but I won’t take advantage of you.” 

He huffed a laugh. “Sweetheart, I’ve been wanting this for month. You can take whatever you want. Expect... I thought...” 

Jesus, why does he had to make everything even more complicated than it already was. You took all your strength to refuse him. “No, Dean. I want this. I want you, but not like this. We’ll talk about it tomorrow when you’re sober.” 

Dean groaned and threw his hands in the air. “Fine.” 

You walked to your car and got in. When you were starting the engine, you noticed Dean starring. You raised your eyebrow questioningly. 

He cleared his throat. “Just to... just to get this right... you really want me? As in, more than a friend? More than a hook up?” 

You smiled softly at him and took his hand, entwining your fingers. “Yes, Dean, I want you. I love you.” 

Dean kept smiling like a child on Christmas Day for the rest of the ride, never letting go of your hand. Tomorrow would be the best day of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, language

The next morning you woke up in Dean’s bed, since he thought you should at least cuddle when you wouldn’t do anything else. A huge grin spread across your face when you remembered yesterday night. Finally, after month of pining and heartache, you could be with the man who stole your heart. 

You turned around and found the other side of the bed empty. You shook your head when you felt a tingle of disappointment. Dean always woke up way before you and just because of last night, he wouldn’t turn into a guy, straight out of a chick-flick, and watch you sleep. 

You jumped out of the bed and made your way to the kitchen. How should you react? Should you hug him? Kiss him? What if Sam’s there? God, why is this stuff so complicated? You would just wait and see how he’d react. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. 

You stopped before entering the kitchen, and tried to get that goofy grin under control. After a few deep breath you had your face under control and entered the kitchen. As predicted, both Winchesters were sitting on the kitchen table. Sam hunched over his laptop, typing furiously, and Dean pressing an ice pack against his head. Both looked up as you entered the kitchen and greeted you. 

“Mornin’ guys,” you said and walked over to the coffeemaker. You bit your lip and waited for some sort of comment from either of the guys, as you filled your cup. To your surprise, they still hadn’t said anything by the time you walked to the table with the coffee and a toast in your hands.

You sat down on your usual spot, next to Sam, and looked at them carefully. Something was wrong. Sam was still typing like a madman while Dean kept his gaze down. 

I swear, if they had another fight, I tear them both a new one, you thought and bit into your toast, your eyes still jumping from Dean to Sam and back again.

Eventually Dean cleared his throat. You looked at him, but he held his gaze down. “Listen, Y/N, about yesterday...”

The grin was immediately back on your face. Dammit. 

...”Thanks,” he said, finally looking at you. There was no love, no lust, none of the passion he felt for you just a couple of hours ago.

Your smile faltered. What? No, no, no, no, no... You swallowed a lump in your throat. “You... you can’t remember last night, can you?” 

He scratched his neck sheepishly. “Nope. But Sam told me you brought me back and took care of me, so...yeah. Thanks for that.” He stood up and left the kitchen without another word. 

The silence he left behind was deafening. 

“Y/N?” Sam asked softly, bringing you out of your stupor. 

You put your head in your hands. “Fuck! Why?” 

Sam laid his hand on your shoulder. “What’s wrong, Y/N?” 

You sighed. “Everything! Ugh, it’s so... frustrating! Dammit!”

Sam only looked at you with raised eyebrows and waited for you to continue. You didn’t really feel like telling your best friend everything, but since he was just as big of a worry-wart as Dean, you knew he would bother you until you tell him. 

“We, um, we kinda confessed our love for each other, last night,” you muttered. “And, well, as you can see, Dean forgot about it.” 

“But that’s great, Y/N,” Sam said euphoric. 

“How the hell is that great? Didn’t you hear the part where he forgot everything he’d said?” you asked sarcastically. 

“No, but, I’ve told you for month and you wouldn’t believe me when I said he has feeling for you. Now you know for sure! He may forgot what he said, but that doesn’t mean he forgot his feeling. I mean, you saw how he looked this morning.” 

You knitted your brows. “What do you mean ‘how he looked this morning’? He looked hungover, yeah...” 

“Why do you think he went out last night in first place?” he asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. You only shrugged. How the hell were you supposed to know? 

“Because he needed to distraction,” Sam explained, not very helpfully. 

“From?” 

“You, of course!” 

You rolled your eyes. “Sure...” 

Sam threw his hands in the air, in an annoyed fashion. “You two are such suborn and blind idiots!” 

Just when you were about answer, Dean entered the kitchen again. “Hey, Sammy can you drive me back to the bar to get Baby?” 

Sam shook his head. “No, sorry, gotta go.” He grabbed his laptop and practically flew out of the kitchen. This was one of his “You two need to spend more time together and maybe some miracle happens and you end up together”-moves, for which you definitely needed a shorter name. As if that would help, especially right now. You loved Sam like a brother, you truly did, but in moment like this you wanted to strangle him. 

“So, um...” Dean stammered. 

“I drive you.” You said, stood up and walked past him to the garage, without looking at him. You really didn’t want to spend any time with Dean right now, but rather take a hot shower to clear your head, but you told him yesterday to get his car today.

Not like he could remember, you thought, somewhat bitterly. 

Dean followed, not saying a word either. For the first time since you’ve met him, there was a uncomfortable silence between you, and you didn’t like it at all. For a second you thought about forgetting last night, and act like nothing happened, but you heart answered your thoughts with a tight squeeze. You couldn’t simply forget what he said, not after wanting it for so long and so badly. 

The silence continued in the car and Dean’t nervous twitching didn’t made it any better. “Dammit, Dean, would you sit still for a minute,” you snapped.

“Sorry,” he muttered, and actually sounding sorry. Ok, apparently there was more wrong than you thought at the beginning. Usually Dean would have a witty comeback and not simply cave in. 

You glanced at him. He looked exhaust, you understood that after last night, but why the hell was he so nervous? “Dean, what’s wrong?”

He scoffed. “Oh, nothing,” his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Wow, and they say women are confusing and moody. Pfff. You tried to remember everything that happened yesterday, even before he went to the bar, to see if there’s something that could explain his behavior. It was a normal day, breakfast with jokes about Sammy’s hair, then you went on a supply run, bringing back Dean’s favorite pie, some research with Sam and then he already went to the bar. Nope, he’s just being weird.

“Honestly, Dean. what’s going on?” you asked. 

“I-I... Let’s just that yesterday ever happened ok? And whatever I said or did when you brought me back... I’m sorry, ok? It won’t happen again.” 

What?! “Dean, what can you remember?” you asked carefully. 

Dean turned to look out of the window, and for a moment you thought he wouldn’t answer. “I remember the call. I know what I said, and.. so I can pretty much imagine the rest.”

A glimmer of hope let your heart beat faster. You couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. 

“Thanks. I made an idiot out of myself, I know. Just drop it!” Dean snapped. 

Shocked at Dean snapping at you, you stopped, but as his words sunk in, you laughed even louder. 

You grabbed his hand and entwined your fingers, just like last night. “You sure as hell are an idiot, Winchester.” 

Dean mouth opened and closed several times as he looked at your hands and back at your face. “Does that mean... but...oh.” Finally a smile danced around his lips. 

”I came to get you and to explain that I feel the same,” you explained, blushing furiously. 

The cocky smile from last night back was on his face.”So, I’m your idiot now?”

Yep, today was the best day of your life.


End file.
